Avelyn of Wellen
by SharpieWise
Summary: She is Avelyn, princess of Wellen. Daughter of Worren and princess Quyn, granddaughter to the maddened King Raren...She is the princess of a hated race. Now is her chance to redeem herself adn the last of her race...


There was once a time when three elven races walked Middle Earth. This third race was called the Wellen. The Wellen were a vicious, passionate race of warriors. They were the warriors who the elves called upon. Assassins. Emotion-filled assassins.

They were kept on a leash for hundreds of years, until they grew out of control, until the king of the Wellen race was given a ring, a ring that drove him to madness. A ring that sealed the fate of the Wellen.

_Hundreds of years ago…_

"_My king!" A warrior elf named Worren said as he ran into an elegant, black throne room. "Elrond and Galadriel's warriors are here!"_

_King Raren chuckled a maddened, ruthless laugh. "So my friend has followed through with his threat…let them come. We shall show them that we are still the most ruthless people and that we are loyal to Mordor!"_

"_But sir, half our armies are with Mordor, how shall we defeat such numbers as they have dealt us with?"_

"_Go to the people and take the women who can fight. Everyone who can't will die. We have no more use for them." Raren said absent-mindedly. _

"_Sire, sire that is not wise. I would advise you to rethink you-" Worren said as he stepped up toward his king's marble, black throne._

"_Do not advise where you are not to, Worren! You are a warrior of Wellen and you shall listen to your only commanding officer, your king!" Raren bellowed. After a minute of silence he said. "Go to the people, kill who is no use. Follow these orders or you will be among the useless. Kill the children…especially my bastard of a granddaughter…" _

"_Sir she…Yes, my king." Worren bowed and strode out of the room; there was no room for argument with the maddened king of Wellenfort. He hated everything but power and death. He had been given a ring reluctantly and Elrond's reluctance had proven correct. The king of Mordor had gotten to Raren and the power he already possessed hadn't helped things. _

_He was blind to everything good, even his own family. His daughter Quyn and Worren had fallen in love. They shared a child, a girl named, Avelyn. And in a world like this, a world as corrupted as Middle Earth, Worren was being forced to murder his own daughter and lead his love to her death against his brothers. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Worren! What did my father have to say?" Quyn walked into the room holding their daughter Avelyn. <em>

_Unable to look Quyn in the eye he looked at his 6 month old daughter's already long, auburn hair. "Put on your armor, Quyn, and gather the elves who cannot fight. I will not kill my own people. I will not kill my own daughter." _

"_Yet you go against your brothers! You are willing to do anything to win my father's approval!" Quyn said as she gathered her sword and bow. _

"_I will not disobey an order that does not harm my family. I will kill those who want to kill you and Avelyn. That is what I fight for. I do not fight for just blood or for your father's approval! I do this for you!" Worren yelled at Quyn. She just stood there with tears in her eyes. He sighed in regret. "Darling, I did not mean to yell. Please forgive me." She nodded and he kissed her brow. "Take Avelyn to my mother, she is too old to fight in a war but she can go to Evlen with our daughter. It is not far." _

"_That is in Rohan. We will not be able to find her there."_

"_I'd rather have her safe and never see her than have her in my sight, watching her die." Worren said. "She must go. There is no other choice." Quyn nodded and gathered her child. _

"_Go to the people and get them ready for war. I will go to your mother."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Marea! Oh, Marea! You must listen," Quyn quickly told her the story, tears gathering in her eyes as she told Worren's mother that they were going to there deaths and that she herself had to take Avelyn into the Rohan village of Evlen so that they could be safe. <em>

"_What of the others?" Marea asked worriedly._

"_I hope that no Wellen blood will be spilt by Worren tonight but I do not know. All I know is that you must leave, now. Take only enough food and find work once you get there!"_

"_You would have an old elf walk, my dear; you know that I am so old that I show signs of age." That was Marea, old as the world, with a humor in the darkest of places._

"_Take my horse, Rean will serve you well…" _

_Marea nodded and with her granddaughter she mounted the horse, Rean. With one last look at her son's love, she ran toward Evlen. _

* * *

><p>The Fellowship of the Ring<p>

"Must you go to Rivendale, Avey?" A young girl named Celia asked as Avelyn walked quickly toward her horse, Rean.

Avelyn smiled down at little Celia. "Yes. My grandmother is there and she has sent a letter saying that I must now follow her. Something important is going on and I must be a part of it."

"Oh…" Celia said dejectedly. "Will you be back? Can you bring me an elven toy?"

Avelyn chuckled quietly. "I will see what I can do, okay Celia? But I must be going…Give my best to your mother and your brother." She kissed Celia on the forehead and then leaped onto Rean. Avelyn imagined that her grandmother had called her to Rivendale because she was a highly trained warrior. She had been taught the ways of the double swords by her warrior grandmother, they were a part of her, as much as her nightmarish heritage. But she had never seen battle. She had never taken a life. She had never wanted to…she imagined that when she reached Rivendale she would have to learn.

Her journey was put to an end in five days time, she was hungry, tired, and dirty and she wished to see her grandmother. She was on her way when a white horse shot past her and stopped at near the home of Lord Elrond. An ebony haired woman climbed down with a small man in her arms. "Help! Someone help, he is fading!"

Avelyn strode to the woman. "I can assist you in getting him into a room and getting Lord Elrond, my grandmother told me that he is the best of healers."

The woman looked at her strangely but nodded. She handed Avelyn the young man and strode up the stairs. "There is a room on the second floor, second on the right. I will get my father to attend to him."

"Your fa-"

"Eowyn! Princess are you alright? Do you need assistance?"

Eowyn shook her head. "No, but this young lady does. Take Frodo and I will get my father." She said to the soldier. Then she turned to Avelyn. "I am sorry but the soldiers are stronger than you and I do not know what my father would say if he had another Wellen in his halls." She said coldly.

"My grandmother is here? Marea? Lady Marea, is she here? I must see her." Avelyn stepped up to find her grandmother but Eowyn stood in her way.

"I cannot permit your request. I am sorry."

Avelyn raised her eyebrow. "It was not a request and I would like to see my grandmother." She once again stepped up to go inside the house but Eowyn once again stood in her way. "…I see that I am not welcome. I will take my horse to the stables. Would you please tell Lady Marea that I am there?" Eowyn nodded. "Thank you, _princess._" She turned and walked toward the stables with Rean.

Rean neighed softly in Avelyn's ear. It seemed like she didn't like Eowyn much either. "Oh shut up, Rean, you only want to see grandmother."

* * *

><p>Marea found her granddaughter at the stables. "Avelyn! My dear! It has been so long…" She said as she hugged her. When she let her go she took a good look at Avelyn. Her granddaughter had grown well over the hundreds of years. She looked like a woman of 18. Her hair was long and auburn. She was beautiful to humans but plain in the eyes of an elf. The only thing that complimented her granddaughter in Marea's eyes were the blue waterfalls that Avelyn called irises. "Ah, you have grown well. How I wish I could have been there…"<p>

"Yes, grandmother, these months have been hard. But I made good money, the forge went well under my leadership…Rye now runs it. I handed it down to him."

Marea nodded. "Yes, yes he is worthy. And he is skilled at making a blade."

"We will see it again. No need to get tears in your eyes."

Marea wiped the tears away. "We will not see it again, my darling."

Avelyn looked away from Marea and wiped Rean down. "What? Are they actually going to let us leave? They hate us, we're Wellen. Eowyn took one look at me and she basically banished me from Elrond's house." Avelyn said. "We deserve to stay here. After all the damage our race caused. After all my grandfather and father did. I deserve to stay here!"

"Avelyn-" Marea started to say, but Avelyn had walked away. "Oh, Worren, what have you done…what you have done…"

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends this little thing that I've got here. Do you want me to continue it? Or just end it there and hand it off to someone else? I want it to be a LegolasOC. But I have a ridiculous tendency to start something and stop. **

**I don't know. I'll write something up anyway. Probably will jump right to the meeting so I can save time and get this thing started. **

**I'm trying to give Avelyn a lot of faults. Her problem with her heritage being one of them. She is reckless and doesn't follow orders. Has problems with authority. She is insecure. And hotheaded. I put in that she hasn't been in battle because that will also be something that Boromir gets on her about...Anyway, comment if you can think of any other worth while fault. **

**Anyway, safe reading**

**SHARPIEWISE…**

**PS: If you comment, I'll buy you a cupcake!%-D **


End file.
